<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ability to be Found by PlaZmaVoiD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554029">The Ability to be Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaZmaVoiD/pseuds/PlaZmaVoiD'>PlaZmaVoiD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fight or Flight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Office, Anarchist Syndicate on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Anarchist Tubbo, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay Dream's Sister Drista Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamons, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Government Employee Philza, Government Employee Technoblade, Government Employee Wilbur Soot, Gun Violence, Hero Technoblade, Hero Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Vigilante TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Vigilante Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Weapons, hero philza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaZmaVoiD/pseuds/PlaZmaVoiD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where some human's fight or flight ability have been enhanced by different abilities, society is still struggling to understand how to deal with those with such power.</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo, both runaways, have to aid Drista in preventing her brother from creating more havoc than he already has.</p><p>It doesn't help that Tommy's brothers are still searching for him.</p><p>Or that Dream isn't the only person the group has to worry about.</p><p>or</p><p>Vigilante AU that has Tommy, Tubbo, and a few more attempting to take down Dream before the worst can happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista &amp; Lani Smith | LanuSky, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Clay | Dream's Sister Drista, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fight or Flight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2282060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Opening Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Two months.” She breathed out letting sleep consume her thoughts. “I have two months to get help and end this fuckfest.”</p><p>“I think… I think I got this.”</p><p>- </p><p>“Holy shit!” Tommy was the first one to voice his reaction. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes again to see black glass littered across the ground. “Holy shit you actually did it.” </p><p>“I-I did it?” Stunted, the scrawny male stood still. His gaze remained on the silver in his hand. </p><p>“You did it, big man! It’s about fucking time! They’re getting harder to kill.” Tommy laughed patting Tubbo on the back. “We should get out of here. I’m sure we don’t have much time left.”</p><p>“I did it.” Tubbo smiled letting the realization sink in. “I did it!” </p><p>-</p><p>“Where’s Wilbur?” Phil questioned typing away at his keyboard. The clicks being a nice lullaby. </p><p>“Patrol.” The male uttered. He was much more than exhausted. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“No.” He closed his eyes. Letting his mind wander off to dreamland. “I don’t think I can do this…”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Loading 80%</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loading 90%</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loading 99%</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Download Complete</span>
</p><p>
  <span>)&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;(</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Welcome to Phase I<br/></span>
  </span>
  <b>L’Manberg<br/>(&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;(</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Processing Data Complete</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>L’Manberg</strong>: Home to the largest diversity of hunters. Well known for being the 2nd most well off city in the world following </span>
  <b>[REDACTED]</b>
  <span>.  Symptom commonalities are as the following, </span>
  <b>[REDACTED</b>
  <span>], </span>
  <b>[REDACTED]</b>
  <span>, and </span>
  <b>[REDACTED]</b>
  <span>. Not much else is known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delete File?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>[Yes]   [No]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Yes]</b>
  <span>  [No]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>File Deleted</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Having the Ability to Push Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls caved in from every angle. It was almost like a maze. Trying to find a way out of sight in such a big place. All the girl could see was black stone and smooth marble flooring, halls of the same paintings repeated over and over again.</p><p>Tears formed on the girl’s face as she once again opened a door to find nothing but replicas of the same mask. Smooth white wood and a charcoal blank happy face on every. Single. One. She was never going to find a way out, surely. Maybe if she hadn’t spent all her time in her room wallowing… Maybe then she’d be out of this prison.</p><p>The girl closed the door and walked into the next room. 43 down, only 7 more doors to go. In this room, it too was built with the same black stone, though the decorations were different.</p><p>A white bed, lime green blankets sat on the mattress, hardly any creases engrained. The only thing telling the female which room was the colour of the comforter. There was only one individual in this household who adored the atrocious colour.</p><p>She stumbled towards a dark oak desk. It was completely bare if not for an ominous copper locket. On the face of the locket, sat a white painted button. It had the same charcoal smiley face, as every other white circular thing in this place.</p><p>Curiosity raised in the girl. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too dangerous if she pressed a singular button. After all, she believed there was no reason there’d be any sorts of cameras revealing her location. Why would he place such devices in his own room? The girl’s finger pressed the button, the locket beginning to shift in shape not even a second after. The chain wrapped around a long stick while the locket itself unraveled into a blade. A scythe to be specific.</p><p>“Holy shit.” The child muttered to herself holding the object. The weapon marveled the young girl. Now, the copper chain wrapped around a dark oak staff connected to a forest green blade. Copper lined the blade in a nicely put-together fashion. “I can’t believe he has one of these.”</p><p>However, she was struck with why she was here in the first place, the girl reaching up to press the button once more. She let it form back into a necklace before putting it in her pocket. The girl didn’t realize the now evergreen shine covering the weapon.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl stepped out seeing an exit, the front door just barely recognizable from her distance. A sigh of relief followed as she made a run for it. She’s so close! Her first taste of freedom in nearly five years would come as soon as that door opens.</p><p>“Drista?” A voice called behind her. The girl grumbled quietly, turning to the brunette. Dull blue stared into bright emerald green. “Where are you going? It’s raining.”</p><p>“I know.” Drista drawled out. She hoped the younger girl wouldn’t pick up on anything but both of them knew how bad of a liar she is. “I just thought it’d be nice to stand in the rain for a bit.”</p><p>“Would you mind if I came with you?”</p><p>“I-uh... Actually, I do mind. Sorry Lani.” Drista apologized looking at the other’s outfit. A mint green dress ending just above her knees and a white cardigan wrapped around her waist to hold the outfit in place. “You also don’t exactly look best dressed for just standing in the rain.”</p><p>“You’re not really leaving me, behind are you?” The sky blue eyes of the younger took a step towards the blonde. “We could go together. We could find my brother and get him to help us.”</p><p>“You know that’s not gonna work. Your brother might end up like everyone else if we both get found leaving.” The young girl’s eyes gravitated towards the ground. Drista was never the best at goodbyes, truly. “Besides, you’re weaker. I’ll look on my own for help. Just keep them distracted for as long as possible.”</p><p>Lani sighed. She knew where Drista was coming from. Though it didn’t mean she didn’t like what was going to happen. Especially if anyone found out what was going on right now. “I’ll try my best. Take care.”</p><p>“Of course.” Drista nodded taking her scythe, along with the little she had, and walked out the door. The sky poured down tears from its piss-grey face. Causing the girl’s bangs to quickly become thin and stuck in her face. She opted to use her headband to bring her bangs out of her face, but that would only ruin it later.</p><p>The walk down the street into ‘normal’ civilization took nearly an hour. The mood set by Lani placed the girl at a light trod. If only she had left earlier, she thought, maybe she would’ve made it there promptly.</p><p>The first sight of the city was the towering skyscrapers, otherwise known as the heart of L’Manberg. The girl was always interested in the city. But none of that mattered to her anymore. She was finally free. All there was to do now, was find someone to help her.</p><p>Preferably someone her own age, she thought.</p><p>The blonde walked down the city pavement. She finally let the adrenaline rush from earlier subside into what was now exhaustion. It was the most adventurous thing she’d done aside from various futile attempts at fighting her brother.</p><p>He’d beaten her every other time. More than once would their arguments get more than heated and the next thing Drista would know, she’s crying apologies as Niki wraps her up in bandages.</p><p>The girl shook her head away from the nightmarish memories. It wouldn’t help her if all she did was remember the five years of abuse she received from her brother. After all, she was on a time limit. There were only two months until July. Two more months until all hell is released and there are more problems than needed in this society.</p><p>“Excuse me..” Drista started at a convenience store. Maybe tonight she could treat herself to an inn as a success to her great escape. Or she could buy some food and sleep on a bench. The possibilities were entirely endless.</p><p>The woman smiled softly as she repeated the usual greeting cash registers were supposed to say. “Is there anything I can help you with?”</p><p>“Uhh…” All social skills the girl previously had threw itself far out the window. It's been so long since she’d interacted with anyone she wasn’t used to. Her face flushed pink as the words she wished to communicate faded from her mind. “I- uhh...Sorry..”</p><p>“It’s fine honey, take your time.” The cashier gave a reassuring grin letting Drista recollect herself.</p><p>“Do you think you could send me in the direction of the cheapest motel?”</p><p>Though taken aback, the woman nodded and pointed back out the door. “Try two streets down from here. The rooms are $10 a night. There should be a neon sign called ‘The Cabinet’.”</p><p>“I see… Thank you.” Drista nodded to herself. She deemed her first social interaction to be quite successful. She’d gotten herself the answers she needed without coming off as a total creep. And that was worth celebrating.</p><p>Checking her wallet, the girl realized she had more than enough to spend one night at the motel. Calling for a brand new celebratory item, She grabbed a bottle of strawberry milk and gummy bears before tossing it on the counter.</p><p>“$3.65.” The cashier started taking the cash and resumed back to what they were doing.</p><p>“Thank you.” Drista smiled softly as she walked back out. She placed the strawberry milk in her backpack and opened up the bag of gummy bears as she started walking down the street.</p><p>This walk was interrupted quickly. A gurgling sound echoed through the eerie hallway across from the girl. She had half the mind to walk away and ignore it. But once again, curiosity decided to present itself. Drista walked down the alleyway. A light flickered above once and a screech was heard at the end.</p><p>There before her, was a tall man whose back was turned. Pastel pink hair was tied in a long ponytail. A dark sword was pulled out of whatever he stabbed, causing the black stained glass to scatter on the floor.</p><p>A yelp escaped the girl as she took a step back. It was upon hearing this that the man finally turned around. Blue eyes scanned the child for anything peculiar. “What do you think you’re doing here?”</p><p>“I- uh… Just taking a walk. You know? The cold air and that shit.”</p><p>“Sure.” The older responded. His sword was tucked into a sheath. Hidden by an obnoxiously large cape. “Isn’t it your bedtime or something?”</p><p>“I…Was having a hard time falling asleep??” It came out as more of a question but the older seemed content with that answer.</p><p>“Okay. I guess…Is there anything else you want?”</p><p>“No thanks, Mr…?”</p><p>“Technoblade.” The previously awkward conversation dissolved from the girl’s hysterical laughter.</p><p>“Fucking Technoblade?!” Her laughter only came to an end once she started coughing. “That’s one of the worst names I’ve ever heard! And I have heard some really dumb names.”</p><p>“Remind me to never save a possible orphan’s life again.” The man grumbled to himself. He stalked past the girl, making his way out of the alleyway. “Can’t even get a ‘thank you’ when saving their life.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Drista called long after he left. Adrenaline found her again as she picked up her forgotten gummy bears. “Holy shit. I haven’t even left for more than a day and I’ve already seen a hunter.”</p><p>The way to the inn was luckily much calmer than the adrenaline rush of the earlier events. A smile appeared as she dropped her bag at the door and finally laid down on a normal bed.</p><p>“Two months.” She breathed out letting sleep consume her thoughts. “I have two months to get help and end this fuckfest.”</p><p>“I think… I think I got this.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“I’ll be fine. I’ll get your buddy’s device I’ll be outta there. Then you can do your whole computer thing.” .” Tommy rolled his eyes as he repeated the line he was told to remember. It’s been a repetitive and tiring task to do for his comrade’s happiness.</p><p>“I’m just making sure.” The brunette muttered though he sounded as if he wasn’t entirely hopeful of the blond’s understanding. “You know what to do if you get caught?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah. Just turn on my tracker and you’ll fly me out. We’ve been over this Big T-”</p><p>“No! That’s a step ahead! I’m only supposed to fly you out if you’re really in danger. “ Tubbo scolded. “Let’s just start over-”</p><p>“Big T, Tubster, Buddy, Pal,” Tommy finally cut in. “There is no reason for you to be worrying this much. I promise I’ll do my job with no mistakes.” He was getting tired of Tubbo’s lack of trust in him, though it was understandable. Half the time, Tommy couldn’t trust himself to handle things.</p><p>“I- Fine... I’ll trust you.” The boy sighed. “Just this time. Please, don’t make me have to get you out this time.”</p><p>“When have I ever needed your help, Big T?” The blond ignored the silent ‘two weeks ago. “I’m a big man Tubbo. I don’t need help. Not now, not ever.”</p><p>“Please, for the love of God please stick to your word. You’re really hard to carry.”</p><p>Tommy muted the other boy’s microphone as he finally came up upon the building he was looking for. Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest idea to steal electronics from a government building of all places. But it was sadly the only place they could get what they needed.</p><p>While most people when stealing from the government wouldn’t just walk in, Tommy wasn’t normal. As the boy opened the door, he could feel his heart rate race, his breath becoming shaken. The receptionist looked up from their computer to see who entered but continued typing away as if nothing happened. The teenager assumed it was the anxiety of being caught that was keeping him safe.</p><p>Two halls down from the left then turn a right. Tommy remembered the directions clearly. He took one final shuddering breath before walking down the halls. He didn’t even want to know how many rooms there were after seeing so many doors.</p><p>Tommy finally stopped in front of the number 237. A card scanner sat between the blond and its wooden handle. He grinned subtly grabbing a card from one of the agents he’d pickpocketed a while ago.</p><p>“All I’m saying is that he’s weirdly clingy. Almost like he wants to be my dad.” Tommy paused for a second before two people came down the hall. One, a ginger who was clearly somewhere close to Tommy’s age. The other, a blond that was much older and dressed in what was not the uniform for most DPDA but instead a green kimono.</p><p>“Will can be like that.” The kimono-wearing man responded to who the blond assumed was the other teenager.</p><p>“It’s annoying! He asked me what my favorite Chinese place is. Like, I was actually planning to go home early, thank you.”</p><p>“I can talk to him myself if it’s bothering you so much.”</p><p>“I’m good Phil. It just gets on my nerves a bit.”</p><p>The conversation continued but Tommy decided to ignore it. He grabbed the card once more and slipped it through the scanner. It lit up in a bright green before he opened up.</p><p>“Alright Big Man. Tell me what you need. I’m in.” Tommy whispered, turning on his microphone.</p><p>“There should be an envelope taped to the fifth computer to your right.” Tubbo responded. Clicking sounds were heard from the other side. The younger rolled his eyes. He walked over and bent down to feel for it.</p><p>“Finally.” Tommy grinned as he peeled the paper from the desk. He ripped the thing apart and dug the contents into his pocket for easier transport. He took a slow sigh of relief before hearing the door open.</p><p>“Tommy? What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming until next week?” A lanky male popped his head through the door. Red and green eyes stared at the boy curiously wearing the uniform the blond was used to.</p><p>Ranboo, Tommy remembered. He was Tubbo’s friend. Also their way of getting almost half the expensive equipment they currently have now. Ranboo would mention some cool electronic they received, Tubbo would want it, and Tommy would retrieve it. Not entirely a healthy relationship, but they were cool things usually.</p><p>“Hey Big R!” Tommy hastily responded. He leaned a gloved hand down on the desk beside him. “I thought no one was supposed to be here this time of day.”</p><p>“Maybe not this room specifically. But everyone’s here. Except for a few hunters.” The blond eye’d Ranboo up and grinned. Tommy received the same stare as the taller of the two shook his head. “ No.”</p><p>“I could take ‘em.”</p><p>“Fundy? Sure. But anyone else in the building. I very much doubt that.”</p><p>“Sure I can. I’m a big man. Disarming weapons is easy and we’ve already met your goons.”</p><p>“Mhm. And you think it will be possible to disarm ‘The Blade’.”</p><p>“Sure! Maybe even ‘The Angel of Death’ while I’m at it.”</p><p>Tommy grinned about to walk out, but Ranboo pushed him back. “No way, you are not going to do that. You need to get out of here and get Tubbo his files. You’d be lucky if the camera hasn’t already caught us yet.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine Big Man. I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“What about when the adrenaline runs off?”</p><p>“It won’t. Just trust me.”</p><p>“Mhm. Sure.” The male rolled his multi-colored eyes sarcastically. “So if I don’t get us out of here right now, you won’t suddenly start fighting one of the government officers and create a bigger fine for yourself than you already have?”</p><p>“I would never.”</p><p>“And I’m inclined to believe you.” Before Tommy could respond, Ranboo grabbed the boy’s arm. In a swift motion, he was slammed into, what felt like to Tommy, a metal bar. A monkey bars playset he realized before falling back into the soft grass.</p><p>“Ow! Fucking bitch!” The brunette was gone before Tommy could continue his insults. Another certain Brown-haired male came running to help the blonde. This time much shorter, at just about 5’6.</p><p>“Tommy? Are you okay? You didn’t get into any fights did you?” Tubbo worried. He scanned his companion for any scars or bruises. “I swear to God, if you broke your promise and did something, I’m going to be grey before I’m 20.”</p><p>“I’m fine Big Man. Just ran into your buddy Ranboo.”</p><p>“Oh thank God.” The boy sighed in relief. “How’s he?”</p><p>“Asshole said I couldn’t take ‘The Blade’.” Tommy complained, completely ignoring his ally’s innocent question.“ You think I could take him. Don’t you think I could take him?”</p><p>“I- Well... Maybe you could?” The statement came out as more of a squeak. “In a couple of years possibly.”</p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p>“Speaking of which. Did you get what I needed?” Tubbo asked. A spark glistened in the male’s hazel eyes. Tommy dropped the hard drive in his partner’s palm. “Yes! Thank you!”</p><p>Tubbo quickly ran back to where he came from. A half-assed made tent was hidden well by the trees and two backpacks. Inside the tent was a laptop and book bag.</p><p>Tubbo hooked the hard drive into the computer and quickly searched for the new file. The first few held basic information that the two already knew, but the longer he read through, it got interesting.</p><p>Clay. His last name was unavailable from every source possible. He and his sister, whose name is also undisclosed, went missing about five years ago. This disappearance specifically marked the beginnings of an infestation of otherworldly creatures, which would later be dubbed as Dreamons. Such began a flurry of missing people records.</p><p>Tubbo remembered finding out about the many missing people records from around five years ago. They were all over billboards and newspapers. Or he’d overhear people talking about how scary it was.</p><p>“Oi… Big T?” Tubbo heard from outside the tent. A groan escaped as the boy shut his computer and shoved it in the bag he had. The older of the two got out of the tent to hear growling. It was much louder than before. He asked himself silently why he didn’t notice it before.</p><p>Now, standing in front of Tubbo was both a usual and unusual sight. Tommy stood protectively in front of the tent and his partner. A golden axe gleamed softly in the moonlight. Before the axe-wielding teen, was a large black swirl shaped much like that of a bear. It growled.</p><p>“Got any plans, Big Man?” Tommy questioned. He kept his eyes trained on the beast as he swung forward a practiced slice. The arm of the bear shattered into a similar coloured glass before reshaping and clawing at the blonde.</p><p>Tommy jumped backward holding his own against the shadow. Tubbo reached into his bag hurriedly for anything to help them with their predicament. If his schedule was right, The Blade would be patrolling a block away from here. So they had a good five minutes to get out of here without possibly breaking any more laws today.</p><p>In his flurry of movement, the brunette pulled a silver object from his bag. A gun. Unused. It would be loud for sure. But if aimed well, it would hit the creature's heart. On the other hand, it would get them discovered. “I-I don’t know. Do we really want to risk it?”</p><p>“Big T, I don’t think I can hold this guy off any longer. If you’re gonna shoot, make it quick.” Tubbo struggled to hover his finger over the trigger. He aimed hastily where the heart of the shadow resided. Closing his eyes tight, the male let a resounding boom come from the gun.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Tommy was the first one to voice his reaction. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes again to see black glass littered across the ground. “Holy shit you actually did it.”</p><p>“I-I did it?” Stunted, the scrawny male stood still. His gaze remained on the silver in his hand.</p><p>“You did it, big man! It’s about fucking time! They’re getting harder to kill.” Tommy laughed patting Tubbo on the back. “We should get out of here. I’m sure we don’t have much time left.”</p><p>“I did it.” Tubbo smiled letting the realization sink in. “I did it!”</p><p>-</p><p>Techno groaned uncomfortably as he slumped in his chair. Far too much has happened too much for him to consciously focus on any paperwork.</p><p>First, he apparently just had to start the morning with Wilbur in front of his apartment complex saying he ran out of coffee. Then he was late to work because that same brother wouldn’t get out of his house. And, to top it all off, his patrol was far too out of the ordinary.</p><p>Of course, seeing a teenager walk around late at night wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Most kids that age did around 9 pm. But nearing 11, a gunshot was heard. But when he got there, nothing was left behind other than familiar black shards.</p><p>“You good mate?” Phil asked. Techno face planted into his desk and groaned loudly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Orphans.” The colleague grumbled. He didn’t know for sure if it was orphans. But he doubted kids with parents had the time to get a gun and shoot a dreamon for funsies.</p><p>“What did the orphans do to you mate?”</p><p>“Exist.”</p><p>“Techno.” Phil sat down at the desk chair beside his friend. “You wouldn’t be this uncomfortable if it was just the orphans existing.”</p><p>“Why does Wilbur get to do this about anteaters but I can’t when it comes to orphans?” The blonde laughed. Techno didn’t particularly find it funny, but anything goes he supposed.</p><p>“Because you don’t usually do this when you remember they exist. So what’s up?”</p><p>The male complained once more before finally answering honestly. “ Some orphans killed a dreamon.”</p><p>“They what?” The older of the two looked over his friend’s face for any hint of sarcasm. Or at the very least, a joke. “They shouldn’t be able to...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>As if Techno’s day couldn’t get any more horrific, Ranboo came into the office. A panicked look on his face and worry etched into his heterochromatic eyes. “You might want to take a look at this.”</p><p>The teenager lead them into the security room. A small closed-in space with a singular desk and multiple cameras pointing around different parts of the building department. Wilbur was already sat at the computer. His hands stuck in a greasy popcorn bag. The pinkette shuddered slightly.</p><p>“So...what’s this we need to look at?”</p><p>“This.” Ranboo sat on his knees so Phil could see properly and used the mouse to alter the camera movement. It worked its way backward until he paused and started playing the clip.</p><p>10:59</p><p>Ten minutes before what happened.</p><p>The clip was in room 237 Techno noted. Nothing was happening in the clip. It was the same thing. Until the door clicked green and opened. Techno expected to see someone walkthrough, only to see absolutely nothing. Of course, invisibility was quite a popular trait. But using it throughout the building didn’t make any sense. Until they became visible.</p><p>A kid. Bright blond hair nestled on their head. They were tall for sure. Maybe standing at about 6’2. The kid wore a worn-down maroon hoodie over what could be seen as a black t-shirt and jeans. A pen was clipped to a cheap gold chain. He looked almost familiar.</p><p>The blond walked towards one of the desks. He seemingly knew exactly what he was looking for, reaching underneath the desk to pocket something before turning invisible again. The door opened again to show Ranboo walk in and use one of the computers and it was assumed the teenager left.</p><p>It was complete silence. Until Wilbur suddenly started coughing on a popcorn kernel. Techno didn’t bother helping him knowing that his brother liked to bite those things for fun and if he choked on one, that was entirely his fault. Luckily for the moronic brunette, the piece decided to be merciful and went back into his mouth for him to bite at it again.</p><p>“You good mate?” Phil asked. He was clearly concerned for his well-being.</p><p>“Oh, that? Yeah, I’m fine.” Will waved off. “Happens all the time.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Absolutely!” A grin broke out on the man’s face as he popped another piece in his mouth. “I just realized... That kid looks like you before we dyed our hair.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I mean, he doesn’t have the middle school mullet.” Ranboo had the hide his snicker behind a hand. “But he still has the same eyes and that baby fat in his cheeks.”</p><p>Techno’s face grew red at the offhand comment. Especially when he realized that his brother was in fact correct with his information. The blond kid did look a bit like how he used to. “I hate you.”</p><p>“Aww, Love you too.” The brunette winked. Technoblade groaned as he both covered his face and moved to hit his brother across his ugly mop of head. “But I’m serious. You know that?”</p><p>“No. You’re not. Because if I remember correctly, you’re the one who had the ugly baby face.” The pinkette retorted. His blue eyes connected to Brown in hopes of silent conversation. Will nodded getting up from his seat and switched places with Ranboo. The adult threw away his popcorn bag.</p><p>“Excuse us, important twin business going on.” Techno rolled his eyes at the lame excuse for getting them out. His twin gripped his arm dragging them both towards a bathroom two halls down. He checked for anybody using the stalls. When no one else was there, he finally calmed down.</p><p>“So, you had something to say?” Techno cringed as he watched his brother touch his lips and pull lipgloss from his back pocket. Not that there wasn’t anything wrong with it. “What? I might as well do a touch-up while you’re taking your sweet ass time finding words.”</p><p>“I seriously wonder how we came from the same womb.”</p><p>“So do I, but here we are. What’s up that you can’t tell Phil.” Wilbur puckered his lips as he hummed a soft tune. The pinkette sighed playing at the loose strands of his braid.</p><p>“Your comment earlier. It just caught me off guard.”</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“It reminded me of him.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I- I think you already know.”</p><p>“Oh… yeah, I guess I can see how you came to that conclusion.” Will shrugged. “I don’t think it’s him though. With no symptoms or weapons, he couldn’t have lasted very long.“</p><p>He cut himself off too quickly. They both knew the meaning behind those words. Kids who didn’t show symptoms were more exposed to the chance of death.</p><p>Funny how things changed so much. Before, it would have been the other way around. Now, at least 50% of the human population withheld symptoms. A miracle in itself really.</p><p>“You really think he’s gone?”</p><p>“I want to believe he’s here.” The Brown-haired male grit his teeth staring deeply into the sink drain. “But there’s logically no way he survived. Just as you always said.”</p><p>“I went searching for him that night,” Techno admitted. He started pacing the bathroom as a form of releasing energy. “ I went into his room to say night or whatever big brother bullshit and he was gone.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think to mention it until now?” Wilbur chuckled. Not that what Techno was saying was a laughing matter. Just the sheer ridiculousness of the statement set the twin off.</p><p>“Shut up, I’m getting there. You had your new volunteer job, so I didn’t want to sour your mood.”</p><p>
  <em>The room was completely bare. No toys littered the room, no blankets crumpled or tossed lazily on the bed as a lame attempt at ‘cleaning’ as the child often said that was. Not a single obvious speckle of dirt. An out-of-character feat for sure. Though Techno assumed that was the gremlin’s attempt at pleasing his older siblings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But the more the 11-year-old looked for his brother, nothing was found of him. He didn’t even realize he was having a panic attack until it was much too late in the morning to tell anyone. So he didn’t.</em>
</p><p>No one realized there was a missing yellow pen or maroon beanie until years later.</p><p>“Why are you telling me now?” Wilbur questioned. His Brown eyes narrowed in the other’s direction.</p><p>“I… I thought it’d be worth sharing.” The older of the twins mumbled. He was starting to regret coming clean about this information. Especially knowing Wilbur’s reaction was bound to be fickle.</p><p>“Worth sharing my ass.” The brunette grunted. “You’re not the only one that lost their younger brother. Stop being selfish acting like I wasn’t affected either. “</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“Oh, you didn’t? Well, excuse me for interpreting what you said after just coming to terms with the fact that he’s dead and never fucking coming back.”</p><p>“You’re the one who wanted me to talk!” Techno argued. A useless argument. They both knew it. Wilbur scoffed in accomplishment. He stood at his full height and stuffed the lipgloss back into his pocket. Eyes still trained on the ocean blue of his brother’s.</p><p>“You’re a selfish fucking twat.” The taller male made his way out the door. Pockets in his jeans. “I’m going out on patrol. Tell Phil.”</p><p>And he was gone.</p><p>Techno stayed in the bathroom and washed his face. As an excuse to stay there longer, he took his hair out of its band to uncurl and rebraid the mess it was.</p><p>After the entirety of the day, Techno was starting to get tired. He finally walked out of the bathroom and slugged his way towards his worn-down office chair and desk. Once again, he faceplanted onto the hard, cold wooden surface.</p><p>“Where’s Wilbur?” Phil questioned typing away at his keyboard. The clicks being a nice lullaby.</p><p>“Patrol.” The male uttered. He was much more than exhausted.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“No.” He closed his eyes. Letting his mind wander off to dreamland. “I don’t think I can do this…”</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why Call it Symptoms if I'm Not Sick?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo gets some flashbacks<br/>Karl receives an offer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming back from the year of 320 BC.  A teenager jumped through a bright blue wormhole. His grip tightened around the now orphaned child. The infant cried loudly at an ear-piercing rate. She was much louder than most kids her age. Though considering where she came from, it made sense that this would be one of her powers.</p><p>Powers, not symptoms. Karl hated the term symptoms. That inquired that something was wrong with them. When in reality, it was the human body’s natural fight or flight senses kicking in. This child, for example, her instinct said to get away from danger in the only way she knew how. Sound. </p><p>“Shh, it’s okay,” Karl whispered softly. The high-frequency screams lowered to a normal tone before finally settling into soft sniffles. The new young adult continued to pat this child’s back. He was lucky no one had decided to investigate the young one’s screams.“You’re alright. You’re alright.” </p><p>The brunette stood by, cradling the baby girl close to his chest. He continued to whisper soft coos as he walked down the quiet streets. There should be an orphanage somewhere around this block for the kid to be safe. </p><p>Soon enough, he reached the building. A three-story building in the heart of El Rapids. He knocked on the door and waited for one of the caretakers to come by. </p><p>There at the front door, stood a man. Maybe around 25-26. He smiled at Karl, taking the baby girl into his own hands. He trusted this man with her. He had to. He was one of them, of course..</p><p>“Another?”</p><p>“Yeah...” </p><p>“...You should get some rest mate.” </p><p>“We’ll see. Maybe.”</p><p>It was one of the few nights where Karl found he could save children and babies from being killed for who they were. A terrible thing to come by, hence why he used his own power to save them. Because an orphanage is better than being brutally murdered.</p><p>Karl himself wasn’t necessarily known, especially not for his abilities. He kept it that way.. One of his abilities was time travel. A flight resource in the way that his body will travel to other time periods as an out due to fear. The other, his fight resource was body manipulation. Much weaker compared to his other power, but when encountering dreamons, it was very much helpful.</p><p>The plain-looking teenager soon found himself in front of a familiar street. He was two blocks away from the orphanage now. It must’ve been about half an hour since he’d been there. </p><p>Bricks stacked on one another forming seven-story apartment buildings. The boy turned into the parking lot of one of the buildings. He headed up the stairs to the third floor and let his hand mindlessly trace along the concrete of the apartment until he’d been brought to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“ You good bro? Something in my wall got you distracted?” Karl turned his head up instantly to meet the ravenette’s navy blue gaze. Sapnap, a long-time friend who knew Karl’s volunteer job. They’d met in Greece at around 600 B.C. Both around the sweet age of 10 in the middle of the first fire. </p><p>“O-oh! Sapnap. Hi.”</p><p>“You wanna come inside? Was just hanging out with some friends playing video games.” Sapnap invited. The brunette before him’s curiosity raised at the hint of another one of Sapnap’s friends. “It’s been a while, I want some cuddles.”.”</p><p>“Sure.” Karl was all down for any sort of warm embrace.. Saving five kids from almost being brutally killed was exhausting and laying against Sapnap while he plays video games seemed like the perfect distraction. </p><p>The two 16-year-olds walked into the apartment building. Shoes left at the front door and replaced by fluffy white slippers. The Greek male always kept an extra pair for guests. He walked into the hallway to come back with two blankets. “Just in case you wanna stay the night.” </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Anytime, you’re my homie. Homies deserve the best.”Sapnap responded. He sat on the floor, head-leaning back on the couch, and made grabby hands at the other male. “ Now let me hold you, I’m touch starved and my friend’s been taking forever in the bathroom.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re not touch starved.” Karl rolled his eyes but moved so his friend could grasp him.</p><p>“Is that a challenge?”</p><p>“Maybe.” The two in the living room laughed. Their limbs wrapped around each other tightly in a brotherly embrace.  Two minutes passed and the bathroom door finally opened. </p><p>Out came a dirty blond male at 6’1. His hair was a long fringe that somehow framed his freckled face well enough. Emerald green eyes stared at Sapnap and Karl in a confused manner. Karl could best describe him looking like that of the many stray cats he passed by on the streets of El Rapids. </p><p>“So..” The blond started. “Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend or am I just supposed to assume.”</p><p>“Finally!” Sapnap exasperated, gesturing his hand at the male the stood before the two. “Dream, this is Karl. Karl, Dream.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Karl beamed. He gave Dream a small wave letting him know he was being acknowledged. </p><p>“You as well.”  The 6’1 male sat on the couch and grabbed a black PlayStation controller. The television screen changed from a split Minecraft screen to a home screen. “Anything specific thing you two wanna do?”</p><p>“I’m not picky,” Sapnap answered with a shrug.. “ There’s probably some kind of board games I can find.” </p><p>“Ooo! What about monopoly!” Karl suggested. He got off the ravenette’s legs so the owner of the house could get the game. Dream seemed to also be interested in the suggestion. </p><p>Sapnap left the room leaving behind a “Don’t kill each other” towards the acquaintances. Karl stayed swaddled in the blankets left behind. An awkward cough left Dream’s throat. </p><p>“So…” He began. Obviously, not too keen on social interaction. “Sapnap had just explained his to me, but I’m curious… If... Do you have any… Symptoms…?”?” The grimace was obvious. Karl hated that term and it seemed like Dream didn’t quite like it either. Good. Something they could agree upon. </p><p>“I- Yeah... I do.” The plain-looking boy answered. The blond seemed to get excited about this information. </p><p>“Really?! What are they? How do they work?”</p><p>“Uhh.” The younger teen only blushed. He wasn’t exactly all too proud when people asked what his symptoms were, after all, the question made it seem like he was diseased or something. “I uh... I can time travel.” </p><p>One power was good enough to share. Dream didn’t need to know everything. He assumed the older male would understand, surely. “I see... I wasn’t born with any symptoms. So it’s nice to meet people who were.”</p><p>“That’s- That’s cool. Besides all that history… And you know that we’ve come from.”</p><p>“So, were you born in this time zone?” Dream questioned, focused mainly on the male’s abilities and its implications. “I assume you jump around time periods a lot so why this timeline?”</p><p>Memories of his past ran through Karl’s mind. The childhood feelings of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Being called The Devil’s Spawn for his lesser-known ability. He shook slightly at the constant shouting and ringing in his head. </p><p>“I don’t know... I kind of like the advancements from this time.” The brunette shrugged. “It’s easier to survive.”</p><p>“Even with the dreamons?”</p><p>“Dreamons were always around. They’re just more prominent. We’re just lucky the government has the technology to kill them.” Karl leaned back into the couch. </p><p>“I’m back!” Sapnap announced throwing a box of Monopoly Empire on the floor before them. “Are you done stealing my buddy? Move over.” </p><p>Half an hour passed by. The energy was lessened and the topic of dreamons and abilities was forgotten. Karl was somewhat glad about that.</p><p>It continued to be mostly quiet. The sound of soda sipping, paper money, and moving game pieces were the only thing heard throughout the room. Currently, Sapnap and Dream had one piece left and Karl had 3. </p><p>Sap’s turn was next. </p><p> </p><p>“Yo! Suck it! I’m fucking popping off!” The male cheered in victory. Dream chuckled softly. “Take that pissbaby! I fucking kicked your ass!”</p><p>“You’re a sore winner. That’s it.” </p><p>“Pissbaby!” </p><p>“Geez, don’t go so hard. He’s just in denial.” Karl teased the blond. He sputtered in surprise. </p><p>“What?! I just met you! You can’t do that!”</p><p>“I think I can too!” </p><p>“Not fair!” </p><p>The three laughed loudly. The energy in the room stayed that way for a while more. Eventually, it drained out leaving a passed-out Sapnap and mostly tired guests. </p><p>“So” Started Dream. He took a slow gulp of ginger ale. </p><p>“So.”</p><p>“Do you have any jobs?” </p><p>Karl was surprised. He didn’t expect that question at all. This guy looked older than him by a year. “No... I’m still supposed to be in school.” </p><p>“What if I offered you a job?”</p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p>“Babysitting my sister.” The blond answered. Though his answer seemed worth more than he made it out to seem. “She can be a bit of a handful when I’m supposed to be working.”</p><p>“Is there anything else?”</p><p>“I just... I have a feeling that you don’t like the way things are run.  Society wise at least. Especially to those like us?”</p><p>“Like... Us?”</p><p>“With abilities. Not symptoms.” ” </p><p>“But, you said you weren’t born with...”</p><p>“I wasn’t.” The blonde asserted. “But I do have an ability.”</p><p>“You…. Do?”</p><p>“I do. I’m the very reason there are so many dreamons out there.” A small grin took its place on his face.  “So. Karl Jacobs. What do you think? You agree, right?”</p><p>“Agree with what exactly?”</p><p>“That this world’s fucked! That if this world is going to bully us into staying hidden, then fuck them. And if people die, then who gives a shit.”</p><p>“Yeah.” He was right, in a way. Maybe not on the killing part, but he had a very good point. This world was definitely a little fucked up in its showcase of powers.</p><p>It’s been a while since he directly agreed with someone’s stance on symptoms.</p><p>Scratch that, they’re not symptoms. They’re abilities. No, better. Powers.</p><p>“So, Karl Jacobs. Will you join me in my cause.”</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
1:30 am</p><p>A yawn escaped past the lanky boy as he finished the final report for the day. He had started to fall victim to the disease of sleepiness. A few more left before he finally finished.</p><p>“I’m turning in for the night,” Ranboo announced packing his stuff into a black bookbag. His supervisor gave a curt nod before returning to his work. </p><p>“Night.” The Blade grumbled. “Don’t die.”</p><p>“Sure thing.” The intern laughed bringing the leather bag over his shoulder. He left with a wave. “Don’t stay up too early.”</p><p>Ranboo made it down the four flights of stairs out the front door. Tubbo would surely be waiting for him at the café two streets down from here. He always was despite the agonizingly late hours of the day. Neither of them deserved to be up at a time like this.</p><p>Ranboo was exhausted. But he guessed getting this over with would be the most useful. He really didn’t want any accidents to happen. Unlike his buddy, he feared the consequences of allowing his ‘symptoms’ to gain any more control than they did now.  </p><p>The intern turned into a dimly lit alleyway. If he was going to meet the other boy, he wanted it to be quick. Any time not focusing on this was something to not be wasted. Too long didn’t read, that meant dark alleyway it was. </p><p> The quaint café was a small place Ranboo’s parents used to take him. Ms. Captain, the owner, was a great person. She always gave Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy discounts, something all three of them were grateful for considering their given situations. They never mentioned their circumstances, she was just that great of a person.</p><p>“Hey, Ranboo. You want me to clear out a section for you and Tubbo?” The white-haired woman offered the stalky teen. The brunette and returned gave a confused look at the realization that Tubbo wasn’t here yet.</p><p>“That’d be nice Ms. Captain.” </p><p>“Kid, please just call me Puffy.”</p><p>“O- Okay. Thanks, Ms. Puffy.” Puffy shook her head dismissively, a small smile displayed on her face </p><p>“Of course Ranboo. Take the seat in the back. I’ll bring you some drinks and get you two blocked off. </p><p>The boy nodded placing money on the countertop. He sat on the farthest table away from the windows. Everything was just a waiting game now. </p><p>After less than a few minutes, room dividers moved around the booth area Ranboo sat in. Likely the workings of Puffy’s symptoms. She could telepathically move things at her will. A very useful ability in Ranboo’s opinion. As if to match her point, two mugs of hot chocolate came from over the room dividers. The only indicator of who it was from being the white-haired female over-the-counter cleaning. </p><p>“Hey.” A new voice brought the male out of his thoughts. There the shorter boy stood before him. A worn-out hoodie and jeans made it look like Tubbo was just here to study for some kind of exam. He was, just not the type you’d think. Though it made Ranboo aware of just how good of an actor this guy was. “You ready?”</p><p>“I guess..” </p><p>The shorter boy dropped his backpack on the booth seat across from the heterochromatic one.  He pulled out a syringe, needle, and other things. Ranboo already rolled his sleeve up in anticipation. </p><p>“Take a deep breath.” He did. All of the air held in was taken when Tubbo stabbed the left arm. Nowhere serious was poked. They both made sure of it. But boy did it hurt. </p><p>Black liquid was pushed into the heterochromatic boy’s system. His eyes widened at the electric-like jolt it gave him. That was something new. He was absolutely sure of it. “Ow! Where the heck did you get that?”</p><p>“It’s dreamon blood. Should help with the symptoms to calm them down.” A band aid was placed over the hole in which a needle had just stuck through. “Can you check your bpm?”</p><p>The heterochromatic male did all the following steps he’d been doing every week for the last few years. It was growing more exhausting the longer he did it. Though he could admit this was slightly better than his previous condition.</p><p>“Great,” Tubbo stated, finishing up the last of the check-up. “You’re doing better than last week. Any changes to your routine I should write down?”</p><p>“I’ve been finishing my paperwork forThe Blade earlier than usual.” Ranboo acknowledged. He had, though that also wasn’t the only new thing that’s happened. “He’s putting me out on patrol for longer times during the day.”</p><p>“Gotcha. What time?”</p><p>“10 to 3.” The hunter yawned. Tubbo noted the changes in his book. </p><p>“Exercise. Got it. Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem. I should probably get home soon.”</p><p>“Of course. This was really helpful. Thank you Ranboo.”</p><p>The taller boy got up from his seat. He waved bye to Puffy before walking out of the building. His house wasn’t too far, maybe a good walk, but that was it. His mother insisted he didn’t stray too far from her and his job. In case another incident happened. </p><p>Ranboo’s breath shuddered at the remembrance of before his symptoms happened. Before he met Tubbo even. The iv wires and beeping machines took over his vision as he envisioned the feeling of being back in that bare room. </p><p>“I’m going to die aren’t I?”</p><p>“No! I’m not allowing it! He’s my son!”</p><p>“We’re giving him a month. Or we’re going to pull it.”</p><p>“That’s murder!”</p><p>“I can save your son.”</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>“I can...I can breathe again”</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!”</p><p>Anxiety took over his system. The worst part is that he was in the middle of the street. A car light made its way into the corner of his eyesight. Thus bringing himself out of the episode. In a second, he found himself on the pavement. Heart beating heavily out of his chest. Dark particles the size of pennies were the only indicator that those were possibly not symptoms</p><p>“Holy shit...” Maybe that should be enough daydreaming for tonight. Ranboo begrudgingly walked the rest of the way to his studio apartment.  Exhaustion finally took over his body completely. The only energy there was used to flop onto the bed. </p><p>Dreamland was hopefully going to be better for Ranboo. He’d dreamt of the days before his symptoms appeared. Before the kid he was forced to call a friend showed up, and changed his life forever. Before the year he’d spent in the worst room for a child. </p><p>In his own world, he was five again. With dreams of being anything but a hunter.  He could run in fields of grass with his old friends. Climb trees and laugh about the bruises on their knees. No purple-y black particles at his feet every time he teleported.<br/>
“Let’s play hide and seek!” One of the children giggled. “You count Ranboo!”</p><p>“O-okay.” The child covered his green eyes. “1! 2! 3!...”</p><p>“10!” When the boy opened his eyes, no one was to be seen. He called out the name of his friends. Letting out a laugh has he checked behind trees and in snowy bushes. Thirty minutes seemed to pass and he still couldn’t find his friends.</p><p>It was 3 am when he finally awoke. Reality always hit harder in the early hours of the morning. Along with the need to stay up until he passed out once again. So as any teenager with a horrible sleep schedule would, Ranboo got up from his poorly made bed and grabbed his weapons and license, and proceeded to head outside for some possible morning work. </p><p>Dreamon hunting was afterall a great way to relieve stress and energy from your system. Healthy or not. Because damn him for having unhealthy coping mechanisms. He worked under The Blade of all people. Maybe it was a hunter thing. </p><p>However, all plans were dropped when Ranboo found a letter at the first step. He placed the daggers back on the nearby counter and cautiously picked the paper up. </p><p>Dear Ranboo,<br/>
It’s so nice to meet you~<br/>
You may not exactly know me. But I’ve heard so much about you.<br/>
P.S. Meet me at El Rapids State Park 9:30 pm on Tuesday<br/>
:)</p><p> </p><p>Then the phone rang.</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a filler at best. But Hope you enjoyed :)<br/>I'm not usually one for self promotion, but follow me on discord at PlaZmaVoiD #9497 and my twitter handle @PlaZmaVoiD1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Is Missing You a Symptom of My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur backstory and Minors club's first meetup 3/4</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
Wilbur was eleven when he was first allowed to go patrolling late at night. He remembered being excited to traverse L’Manberg’s streets alone in his newly bought ‘uniform’. A trenchcoat; Tommy had helped pick it out. With a big happy smile on his face, the young boy said it’d be much more efficient than any of the ‘old-timey shit’ he was going to pick out. The rest was a simple yellow sweater, ripped jeans, and combat boots. It was nothing like the regular uniforms the DPDA wore. </p><p>The first time he was able to put these together and walk around with a licensed bo staff was definitely the best day of his life. Despite the training Phil put him through, the exhilarating feeling of using the weapon to jump onto the roofs of buildings was amazing. </p><p>It’s been exactly three months since Tommy has been gone, the blond’s birthday merely days away. It would be the first time his baby brother had no one to spend the day with. The whole family was distraught by the young kid’s disappearance, but the hunter in training couldn’t help but feel a certain way.  He missed Tommy. Truly. Shouldn’t he spend his birthday with his family? Why’d it seem he prefered being anywhere but with them?</p><p>The brunette walked down the cluttered streets of L’Manberg.  Well, not so much on the streets. The heights from above were always the male’s preferred mode of transportation, especially when it came to looking for dreamons. Their large shadow-y figures were just effortless to spot when you’re quite above them. It also may be that small feeling that Wilbur Soot Pandel was looking after his home from the skies. </p><p>It was a Saturday evening. The cloudy skies of Downtown L’Manberg was covered in a light drizzle of rain. Wilbur was enjoying his newly decided ‘patrol route’ from his perch. </p><p>The drizzle soon became heavier. Wilbur hated the rain. Anything more than a drizzle always somehow got his hair drenched. He despised the feeling of his hair sticking to his forehead. Not to mention how his vision became impaired once his soaked hair would get in his eyes, which would then lead to Techno cutting his bangs - which was everything less than ideal. He loved his brother, but he didn’t understand why the blond kept his hair so long despite being a boy. </p><p>The brunet pushed his damp hair behind his ear in irritation. Clearly, he wasn’t looking forward to retraining his hair back to normal when he was back home. He focused back on the task at hand. </p><p>For his first mission, Wilbur was given the chore of fighting, killing, and collecting some scraps of a dreamon. Phil explained that it was some kind of test to ‘see if he was capable. If the boy were to fail, then they’d just keep training him until he could protect himself properly. Complete bullshit though if you asked him.</p><p>Will knew he could defeat some small shadow monster. He’d stabbed one before, when he was younger. They were moderately easy to rid of. Even Tommy could do it, and the kid was seven. </p><p>So the tween sat from his perch, a hawk’s eye view of the buildings around, wet hair out of his eyes and sadly, the perfect light for more dreamons.  Wilbur glanced around the streets. His brown eyes finally found what he was looking for. </p><p>Taking his bo staff from his pocket, the brunet stretched it out as far as it could go. He placed one end of the stick over his shoulder and ran towards the end of the building, the farthest end of the staff tilted towards the floor of the next roof. Using the tilt of the stick, Wilbur propelled himself into the air.  With the click of a button, his stick was back to it’s normal size. The boy found himself three rooftops away from where he started. With that, he jumped down to face the dreamon. </p><p>Only to see it facing someone else. </p><p>The kid was short. Much shorter than Wilbur was expecting and maybe around Tommy’s age. He wore a face mask and had the hood up. So the other kid couldn’t get much of a view, but he assumed the guy was working for another division under the DPDA - the golden axe in his hands being an indicator of this, since Techno used to have a similar axe before switching over to two short swords. </p><p>“Just die!” The younger boy pleaded towards the monster like it could understand. Wilbur watched his pitiful attempts at swinging for a few minutes before stepping in. The older boy pressed his staff into its full height. Appearing behind the dreamon, he hit the back of its head and continued to bash it. Shards of black-purple material exploded onto the ground. </p><p>Looking up at the boy, Wilbur saw him take a step back. It was now that he saw the boy’s cerulean blue eyes, only for the younger to turn and dart out of the alleyway like it was more dangerous to be here than it was a few minutes ago. </p><p>“Hey!” Wilbur ran after the blue eyed boy. He looked far too familiar to ignore, but as soon as he turned a corner it was as if no one was even there in the first place. “Huh? Where did-...”</p><p>The hunter in training paced back to the scene of the crime and proceeded to pick up the shards of black glass-like material. He shoved the shards in his pockets, ignoring the sharp stings at his legs.  </p><p>The pouring rain decided now was the perfect time to hit even harder, eliciting a groan of discomfort from the child. “Now? What the hell?!”</p><p>“Why are you cursing the sky out now?”</p><p>Wilbur glared at his twin harshly. He, too, wasn’t wearing the uniform given, but instead an off white poet’s shirt and loose pants tucked into combat boots, with a fur lined cape just about reaching his back. (And in the upcoming years adds a corset) </p><p>“What? Are you spying on me now?” The brunet grumbled lowly. Of course Techno was spying on him. When wasn’t the blond spying on him? “I think that’s fucking illegal.”</p><p>“No... I was just coming back from patrol to see you dramatically complaining about the rain,” Techno explained. ”You know, if you really hate it so much-”</p><p>“No! It’s fine! There’s nothing wrong.” </p><p>“I was going to say go to the salon, but geez. “ The blond tacked on, blue eyes shining in a way he knew that Wilbur would hate the next words to come out of his mouth. “And your roots are coming back in.”</p><p>When Wilbur let out a string of curses, Techno laughed loudly, letting them both know this was the wanted reaction. “I hate you.”</p><p>“Thanks. So do I half the time.”</p><p>“You’re an ass.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Hey Techno?” Wilbur started. He remembered that kid from earlier, cerulean blue eyes much like the ones both Wilbur and Techno shared. He wondered something. </p><p>“Mhm?”</p><p>“You think...You think Tommys ok?” The younger twin paused. Long and hard silence followed for a long time. Wilbur fidgeted his hands around the bo staff still in his hands. His grip tightened and loosened with every passing second. </p><p>“I...I want to think he is…” Tech started. But they both knew what was to come next. “But there’s no possible way. The doctors tested. He’s completely normal.”</p><p>“Yeah... Yeah. He’s completely normal. Tommys nothing like us.”</p><p>“He’s not ‘nothing’ like us.” Techno disagreed. “He still has your dramatic personality. That’s not a symptom.”</p><p>“And your need to point out everything.” </p><p>“And your ugly mop of a head.”</p><p>“Hey! Just because you flat iron your hair doesn’t mean you don’t have our hair!”</p><p>“That’s because I don't. My hair is wavy-”</p><p>“Lalalala shut up! I can’t hear you!”</p><p>“Stop acting so stupid.” The younger boy complained, pushing his sibling lightly. The brown haired boy chuckled as he shoved his brother with the same intensity as earlier. When the energy between the two died down again, Wilbur decided to ask again. </p><p>“You think Toms is in a happier place? Hypothetically. “ </p><p>“I don’t know Will.” The two stopped in front of a large building holding L’Manberg’s Flag right above the door.  A white man paced the stairs back and forth in his forest green kimono. Both boys stood at position in place. Not a single peep as they waited for the man to notice them. </p><p>“Oh there you two are!” Phil cried, hugging the two children. They both tensed under the feeling of comfort. Not that they weren’t used to it, doting was something they were very much used to, but the man before him had two modes: parenting and work. Parenting mode was usually triggered by worrying. </p><p>“Phil?” Techno choked out. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” The elder responded. He let go of the two children before continuing. “How were you two? Good I hope.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Good. Good. Let’s get the shards cleaned and packaged for Snowchester.” Phil placed a hand on both kids’ shoulders.  He led them back into the building.  </p><p>Wilbur almost missed the glimpse of blond hair that caught his eyes before he was completely led into the office. </p><p>-</p><p>Drista was not expecting to be face to face with a Dreamon today. The two stood in a dark alleyway. The female drew her scythe out before her, it’s weight heavily unbalanced in her palms. She muttered a small curse under her breath before attacking, for it had not been like that the last fight.</p><p>Bringing her weapon up, the teenager barely registered the shaky backstep she took. Her arms swung forward, just barely hitting the creature. A groan of distaste followed after her scythe hit the concrete alleyway. The vibrations of metal meeting stones were more than unpleasant from the handle.</p><p>The dreamon growled. It launched itself forward, letting the female take her chance. She leapt up, her eyes on the weakest point of the monster. The girl brought her scythe above her head and sliced down in the same aerial form, but before the scythe hit the monster, a golden axe came into view, pushing back the heftier combat item.</p><p>“Huh?- What the hell?!” </p><p>Holding the smaller weapon was a boy around Drista’s age. A blond with the most irritating grin the female might’ve seen in her life. He didn’t look to be any kind of hunter, given the fact that his outfit was far too casual. </p><p>He wore a light red jacket, navy jeans, a black shirt and converse that seemed to be much more tattered and worn down than a normal person’s - not that the female actively had any references to go off of, aside from a bright lime green hoodie.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, you look like a mess.” The blond commented. ”I mean we’re homeless but we don’t look that bad.”</p><p>“W-we?” It was at this moment that another boy their age came into view, much shorter than the first male but still taller than Drista. He dressed in a worn down grey hoodie and dirtied jeans, with dark green sneakers that looked just a bit too big for someone of his height. </p><p>Blondie looked back at his partner and started cackling. Drista stared at him, confused. Her question wasn’t very funny, but she could assume it might be a height related thing just by the severe difference she was viewed with. </p><p>“Tommy. That’s Tubbo.” Tommy introduced the two. He seemed to hold himself with a lot of confidence, taking the conversation into his own hands without forcing his comrade to. “How about you? Surely a twelve year old has a name.” </p><p>“Drista.” The girl paused. “And I’m not twelve.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Tommy agreed sarcastically. “All I hear is Mehmehmehmeh. How about you Big Man?”</p><p>“I think you’re being a bit harsh.” Tubbo mumbled. The girl almost laughed out loud at Tommy’s sputtered expression but decided it was probably better to hide her tongue. “Do you need help Drista? I know medicine, and we could stop by a thrift store to get you some dry clothes.”</p><p>“What?! You’re not really thinking about helping her are you?! We barely have that much to help ourselves.”</p><p>“I’m good.” The female agreed with the taller male. Her weapon changed into the state of it’s locket form and placed back into the dress’ pocket. “Like your friend said, you’re homeless and probably don’t have enough for three people.” </p><p>“But I insist!” Tubbo continued on. It took a good twenty minutes before both Drista and Tommy stood down from the argument. Another thing to note down. </p><p>Soon enough, the girl was led to a small campsite in the middle of an outlying forest. Not the best spot, but it would do. If anything, it was actually quite nice - and you could see Snowchester Port from here.</p><p>“Take this.” Tubbo handed the girl a pair of pants and a t-shirt, most likely the brunet’s, since the two were closer in size. “If they don’t fit, we can head to a thrift shop tomorrow for more practical things.” </p><p>“I’m sure this is good.” The dirty blonde female thanked, taking the items.  Both boys waited outside while the girl changed. Surprisingly, the clothes were actually quite comfortable.  The pants ended up being sweatpants and she tucked the tee into them for more flexibility. </p><p>“How are they?” </p><p>“Great! Flexible. I like them.” </p><p>“Great.” Tubbo nodded before unexpectedly heading back into the tent and grabbing out a laptop.  For homeless kids, they seemed to be really well off. The electronic was also a model the girl hadn’t seen yet. “If you want, Tommy’s sharpening his axe.” </p><p>“You want me to sharpen my scythe?”</p><p>“If you want, but he’s probably going to be more entertaining than me.”</p><p>“I see?” </p><p>True to his word, Tommy was found by the ocean pushing a rock up and down on the blade of his weapon. The thing, surely enough, was seen to be slightly sharper than earlier. “How did you kill it in one hit?” </p><p>“HOLY SHIT!” The blond jumped back, almost cutting himself with the axe in hand. “Don’t fucking- Don’t fucking sneak up on my like that! What the hell?!”</p><p>“Sorry.” Drista held back her laughter horrendously. Multiple curses of ‘bitch’ and ‘asshole’ were continuing to spew from the boy’s mouth. </p><p>“You don’t sound that fucking sorry!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” </p><p>The female continued her giggles. Tommy rolled his eyes at her happiness but she assumed he wasn’t actually mad. “So, what did you almost kill me over?”</p><p>“You don’t have to be so dramatic. But...I wanted to know how you cut that dreamon in one hit back there.”</p><p>The blond’s eyes looked at the female. Almost analyzing her every quirk. The t-shirt and sweatpants suddenly felt uncomfortable. “Bring out your weapon.” </p><p>“Huh? I asked you a question, not to spar!”</p><p>“Yeah? Well too bad. We’re gonna spar. It'll be easier to teach you.” Reluctantly, Drista pressed the locket. Chain unravelling around the staff and emerald blade. Mostly sharpened. It was lowered and held out at a point where the female couldn’t get hurt. Like in films.</p><p>“You’re wrong already.” Tommy instructed. He knocked the weapon to the floor instantly. The girl grumbled picking it up. “The way you hold it is the reason it’s so unbalanced. It's too low and far out. Raise it up a little and don’t be afraid to get a little cut up.” </p><p>Tommy did the same, holding out his weapon where the blades met up and he swung first. Drista blocked quickly deflecting the axe from hitting her. She was very surprised at how swiftlythe blond could attack. For a homeless teen in jeans on top of that. </p><p>“You’re!... too!... slow! Loosen up a bit!” He instructed tossing the weapon up and going on the offense again. His smaller weapon hitting her’s every time. The female jumped back swinging her scythe forward and just barely cut the fringe of the boy’s bangs. </p><p>But Tommy didn’t step back. Despite his bangs being a few millimeters shorter, he had the biggest smile that Drista’s ever seen in her life. A few encouraging words were shared before they continued. The sparring session went until it was nearly dusk and both teenagers were fully covered in grass, dirt, morning dew, and sweat. </p><p>“Hey, you’re not all that bad. For a girl.” Tommy teased. He stood victorious over Drista. Holding his axe out towards her chest. Both kids panting heavily from the workout. ”Just take a few more classes.”</p><p>“I’ve gone to fencing before! I know the basics!” The female shouted at the accusation of her lesser knowledge. “Besides the... Few... times I’ve skipped.”</p><p>“Sure. “ The taller teased. He reached into a worn down backpack to retrieve a reused water bottle. “So, how’d someone who could afford a fencing class end up on the streets losing a fight to a dreamon?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“Are you an orphan? Because there’s an orphanage in El Rapids we can drop you off to. L’Manberg isn’t safe for homeless orphans to be wandering.”</p><p>“Then what about you?”</p><p>“We’re experienced homeless orphans.” </p><p>“Mhm.” The female wasn’t all too convinced. Sure the two had their tech, but they couldn’t have been homeless for long if they continued to have battery life. </p><p>“Of course we’re also privileged to have the symptoms we do.”  Tommy finally got the bottle open and immediately downed the contents. </p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“Half of our equipment is stolen from the government. And Ms. Captain is nice enough to give us free food and enough privacy to charge our electronics.” </p><p>“I don’t see how that has to do with symptoms.” Drista assessed. “Unless one of you has an invisibility symptom.” </p><p>The blonde held a snarky grin. “Bingo.” </p><p>“So you’re saying that you purposely give yourself anxiety for the sake of cool gear.”</p><p>“You’re making it sound like some kind of self torture. Of course I’m not torturing myself for cool gear! I’m torturing myself so Tubbo can have cool gear.” </p><p>“You are officially an idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How Do I Fly When My Wings Have Been Chopped Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very story relevant chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want?” Quackity asked, picking up the phone out of his pocket. He gave a smile to the front register before picking up his pace towards the door. Just barely was her farewell heard. </p><p>“Are you in L’Manberg!? Karl told me something was going to happen there.” Sapnap’s voice was full of panic. It was quickly brushed off by the receiver of his call. “I wanted to make sure it doesn’t involve you. In case we have to bail you out again.”</p><p>“No worries here. I wasn’t even planning on heading out there today.” The glass doors were opened just as a nurse started shouting about some missing materials. “Shit- Sap, I gotta go.”</p><p>“Asshole! You are in L’Manberg! What are you doing-”</p><p>The electronic was shut off in a hurry as the ravenet picked up his pace. Stolen goods deep in his pockets, Quackity hoped the medicine was sealed well enough to last the trip back. Of course, three busses couldn’t be that hard to board while on the run. </p><p>Quackity dashed a sharp left into an alleyway. The high walls of the surrounding skyscrapers were the perfect hideout for now. It was the type of alley that gave off those creepy horror movie vibes. Despite being in a part of the city made almost entirely in glass.</p><p>Shadows hid him well from most arian symptoms. His least favorite type of symptoms, he’ll admit. Especially when it came to his day job. Wings tended to scare the kids, especially those who didn’t understand even their own symptoms.</p><p>The man’s thoughts of his work were interrupted by the echo of leather boots making their way toward him. Followed with the sounds of swords unsheathing, he immediately recognized the person who had followed him. Obviously, this wasn’t Quackity’s first “trip” to L’Manberg. Being known as the “thieving little shit from El Rapids”, he has made quite a few notable enemies from L’Manberg.</p><p>The Blade, a hunter born into his profession, serving a deity only recognized as “The Blood God.” It was an El Rapidian rumor as to what those did to serve their god. Stories surrounding followers of the blood god taking orphaned children as a way to show devotion to their higher. What they did with them was varied by the teller.</p><p>It was practically fate that the once orphaned male would come face to face with someone of such background. </p><p>“Quackity, I’ve got somewhere to be in an hour, so I’d like to hurry this up.” Techno finally spoke up, ending the silence they had built up. </p><p>“I’ve gotta dash too believe it or not.” Quackity cheekily retorted, revealing himself for a moment with his hands up in a shrug “Why don’t we call this a draw and get a move on.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving until you drop the items on you.”</p><p>“That’s sadly something I can’t do.” Quackity sang, before immediately taking a run for it. The pink haired male sighed at this, taking after the thief. </p><p>Quackity led The Blade out of the alleys and out into the open. This atmosphere was perfect for Quackity’s symptom. Though his heart was already racing, he felt like he needed just a bit more of a push, slamming his foot into the pavement. This jolt of pain was certainly what he needed.</p><p>Quackity’s symptom revolved around body manipulation. He could contort his body in many different ways, such as size and shape. If he focused his ability more, he could even resemble other people. When in a situation like this, the best action was to shrink. </p><p>Quackity had done this before and Technoblade despised it. It was truly annoying, and it was usually the El Rapidians who had these sorts of symptoms. Often, Technoblade lost the moment Quackity activated his ability, however, there’s some days where…</p><p>“FUCK!” </p><p>The Blade’s sword had pierced the man’s beanie, leading to Quackity reverting back to his normal size and shape from the fear of being stabbed elsewhere. “FUCK!” He resounded, “Fine you got me, fuck you! Fuck you and your fucking sword, fuck!”</p><p>Quackity truly was a sore loser when it came to these sorts of things. Techno just took the onslaught of swears and insults as he arrested the kid. Dragging the kid to the station wasn’t any better, as everyone and anyone on the streets had to hear the ravenet’s bitter remarks…</p><p>-</p><p>Ranboo had always been acutely aware about how his abilities differed from those who were symptomatic. Overall, his abnormalities proved to have much more capability than his peers. However, it was shown to be turbulent and disorderly. Both issues made working with hunters his own age complicated, and he had been prevented from doing so for a reason.</p><p>In all honesty, the main reason he wanted to become a hunter was to feel normal. After all, pretending to just be symptomatic felt a lot better compared to being a Dreamon. The kids he surrounded himself with in the hunter field saw him as one of them. He wasn’t a miracle or a lab rat, he was Ranboo for once.</p><p>That was damaged after a particular incident. It was truly meant to be a regular patrol with a few of his friends. He could remember the talks of school work and after school activities. Many of the hunters in training excelled in sports, Ranboo fondly remembered. He was even invited to one of the kid’s soccer games that day, which he was certainly excited about...</p><p>Then a Dreamon encounter happened. He could vaguely remember his friends having their symptoms activated. Some even stabbed themselves (as routine,) in order to get their symptoms to work immediately. Then he looked up at the creature, and the creature returned his stare. </p><p>And then nothing...</p><p>He just remembered the all too familiar sounds and beeps of monitors and equipment surrounding him. Whatever he did landed him in the hospital, along with the people who were with him. </p><p>He left the hospital that day.</p><p>Everyone else involved with the incident have been decommissioned as hunters. </p><p>That’s all that Ranboo was told.</p><p>“Ranboo, I have a few questions to ask of you.” The teen looked up from his computer. He wasn’t aware of where this conversation may lead. A half baked plan of escapism already started forming in his head. </p><p>“Yeah, what’s up?” </p><p>“Some higher ups were interested in your symptoms. After… You know...” </p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Fingers tapped lightly against the keyboard in a soothing rhythm. Ranboo was trying his hardest to not freak out completely. </p><p>“They just wanted to run some tests.” Phil waved off nonchalantly. The normalcy of the sentence is what really sent the boy into a panic. He accidentally blinked in surprise at appearing beside the office door. </p><p>Tests. </p><p>Phil asked for his consent to run tests on him. A child. Although very much unspoken, it was apparent that the government wanted to run tests on him to see if he was a part of an evolutionized strein of symptoms. If Ranboo weren’t trying to hide his true identity from more than just his superiors then he might’ve considered it. </p><p>But he knew what could happen to a monster in hiding...</p><p>“Is something on your mind?” Tubbo shocked the male from his thoughts. Suddenly he placed himself back in Puffy’s cafe, soft piano music being played throughout. The warm scent of the boy before him’s coffee further brought him back to reality. </p><p>He had chosen not to tell Tubbo about the incident when it happened. Ranboo already knew the kid’s view on his matter. Tubbo had told him long ago the risk he was putting himself in. Ranboo was practically a Dreamon working alongside those who worked to eradicate such. </p><p>Despite the two’s distaste for each other during that time, he’ll be the first to admit that Tubbo never outright called him a Dreamon. The brunet was a man careful of his wording. With how Ranboo acted towards him, he’s often stunned by his ally’s patience.</p><p>“There’s a new shipment of weapons that came in yesterday.” Ranboo answered instead. His tea was bitter to the tongue despite the five pumps of sugar Puffy had put into it. “I think there might be some better guns with that batch. Might even shift better than Tommy’s axe.” </p><p>“I’ll be sure to send him in then.” The shorter male noted the information down. “We’ll have to stop by the shops soon as well with Drista here now.” </p><p>“Drista?”</p><p>“She’s a new ‘member.’” </p><p>“Oh…” Ranboo picked through his pocket to hand an extra 50 to the shorter boy. A compensation for his troubles and to help his ‘friend’ out. “Do you need more? I can pay you more.” </p><p>“There’s no need.” Tubbo pushed the wad of money back. “Tommy’s already planning on using the store trip as a ‘special training’ for her.” </p><p>“You’re not doing anything highly illegal, are you?” </p><p>“Who’s to really know at this point. This is the Sir Innit we’re discussing.” </p><p>“At least tell me you guys are going to be careful.” </p><p>An unsaid ‘we’ll see’ followed the shorter male. He got up from his seat leaving behind the empty cup of coffee. Ranboo followed suit, placing down a $40 on the table. </p><p>They walked outside side by side supposedly in the same direction. “Hey...” The taller of the two started. “Tubbo… I think they- I think they might suspect something.” </p><p>Tubbo froze in his tracks. Eyes widened as he turned around to face the other. “You… What?! What did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing I swear! But- things have been getting weird lately. And- I think they’re suspicious of me.” </p><p>“Ranboo...” Tubbo’s voice went dark. His gaze still held the everlasting fear of either of them being caught. “Just- Keep your guard up. You know how officials get when it comes to things they don’t understand.” </p><p>“Yeah… Got it.” </p><p>The older boy left. Leaving the other to his thoughts and a vibration from under his pocket. Slowly, he brought the electronic device out and answered. “Hello?”</p><p>“Ranboo- Hey mate. About the meeting..” </p><p>It was Phil.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy made his way nonchalantly down the streets in broad daylight. He was a thief and homeless, sure, but his face was still not well known enough by hunters for them to seemingly go after him for no reason. </p><p>Currently, he was strolling through the shopping centre. If Drista was planning to stay with Tubbo and him, they were going to need much more than an extra bag or two. Maybe even a few clothes to actually fit their resident female.</p><p>Hunters weren’t typically known for frequenting shops. Seeing as there were always far too many LED lights outside for dreamons to really be found. A weird fact that didn’t seem to stand for the rest of the city. Though in their defense, it’d be pathetic to send forth government officials after some petty thieves in a mall.  </p><p>The blond continued down his path passing through another decently lit up alleyway. Large posters were pasted onto the walls. Advertisements reminding citizens to always keep lights on them. “Symptomatic or not, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”</p><p>In the distance, towards the end of the alley the boy could make out a familiar shape. Despite knowing that there were enough surrounding lights to halt the creation of dreamons, they weren’t entirely immune. Tommy knew this fact from experience. Because of this knowledge and want for a lack of collateral damage, he ran forward clicking the thruster of his pen. </p><p>The object in hand grew in size. It maintained it’s shiny gold colour as the barrel shaped itself into its weaponized form. In a millisecond, the male instantly threw the weapon forward slicing the monster’s arm clean off. The axe then dug itself into the stone pavement. </p><p>Now without a weapon, Tommy slammed his foot hard into the wall beside him. Just enough to get his body the reaction he needed along with a bit more adrenaline. He raced in the direction of the dreamon. Letting it try to claw and snag on him leaving the shirt battered and torn.</p><p>“What are you gonna do about this huh bitch?!” Boisterous laughter came as the boy punched head on. Blood dripped just the smallest bit causing the blond to grin. Revelling in the shattered glass on the floor beside him. “What, you think I’m scared of a little blood? Fuckin pussy.” </p><p>Taking a few steps back, Tommy pulled his axe up from the concrete below him. The creature cowered in apparent fear as swing after swing brought more and more glass to the ground until simply a foot remained. Still high on the adrenaline rush and excess fight energy, he stomped in the thing as hard as possible, pricking his shoes with the shards.</p><p>A slow clap followed causing the teenager to seize up. The grip on his axe tightened as he spun to point the weapon forward. A middle aged man in a forest green kimono paused his unnecessary noise and brought his hands up into the universal sign of surrender. He was easily recognizable as Philza, The Angel of Death. Tommy’s grip faltered hesitantly clicking a hidden button, the weapon becoming it’s dormant shape. </p><p>“The hell are you looking at, old man?”</p><p>He only smiled softly in return. “You seem very skilled with that axe. Do you perhaps have symptoms that help?” </p><p>“That’s none of your business.” </p><p>“You’re very talented then.” Tommy assumed the man thought he had no symptoms. His expression stayed that annoyingly passive smile with a tad bit of surprise. “I’m surprised someone of your caliber isn’t a hunter?” </p><p>“I’m just not interested.” He kept it at that.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a shame then.” Philza tsk’d softly.”You have some great potential. Though your fighting style is strange.” </p><p>“Well fuck you dick! I’m not the one walk’n around here critiquing the way other people fight. You could’ve helped a little too y’know.” </p><p>“I’m sure I could’ve.” Philza agreed. Tommy was glad he agreed. That meant he didn’t need some privileged man’s opinion on what he could do with his life. “You remind me of my son though. And knowing him, he probably would’ve lashed out at the sign of help.”</p><p>The thing is that Philza Minecraft had two sons. Wilbur and ‘The Blade’ also known as Technoblade’. They were part of some really high up hunters in whatever government group it was they were a part of. (DPDA, Tubbo would always try to remind him.) </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” </p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t know him.” The man smiled. Hands tucked into the pickets of his kimono. “He ran away before he could really make it big. And the chances of him having survived would be slim if not impossible.” </p><p>“Oh...” He didn’t know how to respond to this kind of information. Whether he was supposed to speak his condolences or not. “I never really knew my family… So I don’t really know how that feels.”</p><p>“It’s alright mate.” Philza gave the teen a solemn look. “There's nothing we can change about that now. “ </p><p>“Tommy!” </p><p>A panicked voice rang out through the alley. Aforementioned kid turned his head to be seen by the trio’s resident female. The same pair of sweatpants she was given by Tubbo and a long outgrown faded green hoodie from Tommy. It was an entirely normal sight to see but something struck fear in the older boy. In a hurry, he turned to the man he was speaking to before. </p><p>“Sorry that’s me-” </p><p>“It’s not a problem. I’m sure your family cares about you very much.”</p><p>-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...this was a writing process...<br/>I hope it's up to your taste :D<br/>A lot of energy and work went into it despite midterms and the fact that my beta editor and I have different sleeping schedules.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>